The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many applications running on an electrical device that is capable of wirelessly accessing a network, i.e., a wireless device, such as a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a smart phone, and the like, depend on location information of the wireless device. The location information can be determined by positioning circuitry of the wireless device based on signals from satellites and/or wireless stations, the location information of the satellites and/or wireless stations, and/or other signal characteristic parameters. In some applications, the location information of the satellites and/or wireless stations or the parameters can be obtained based on decoding the received signals therefrom and/or performing a predetermined estimation process by the wireless device. In some applications, a set of positioning data including one or more of the location information of the satellites and/or wireless stations, the parameters, or intermediate results or the predetermined estimation process relevant to determine a current location of a wireless device can be downloaded from a server. Therefore, the set of positioning data aids the positioning circuitry of the wireless device to determine the location of the wireless device by reducing the computational resources of the wireless device and/or to expediting the process of obtaining the location information of the satellites and/or wireless stations or parameters.